A non-line-of-sight communication system has been designed which utilizes modulated omnidirectional ultraviolet radiation in the solar-blind region of the electromagnetic spectrum. This system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,114 and provides reliable short range communications. A single communication link used 253.7 nm UV radiation to provide for secured communications since the UV was totally absorbed beyond relatively short distances. While this concept has proven successful for single link communications, a multi-channel capability relying upon frequency separation in the solar-blind region has yet to be produced to enable simultaneous communications among several users.
Thus, a continuing need exists in the state-of-the-art for a multichannel communication system relying upon frequency separation in the solar-blind region of the electromagnetic spectrum to enable simultaneous, short range communications.